Demeter's Dilemma
by Jupiter666
Summary: (cats) After Demeter gets raped she begins to wonder whether it was all worth it. But when he stranger who raped her comes back will she have the courage to tell someone? I decided to rate the story R. Nothing but the rating changed. Please R&R. Thanks.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not T.S.Eliot, rich, famous or dead. I do not own Demeter, Victoria, Quaxso, Mistoffelees, or any of the other characters appearing in this story. The only thing I own, is the story line. Go me. So, let me quit yapping so can read the story. Enjoy ^_^.

Demeter's Dilemma

I feel like shit. I feel like an old piece of paper that had been used, crumpled up and thrown away with the trash. I don't look at anything the same way anymore. It's like a whole new world has been opened up for me. But it's a world I don't like. A world I can't get out of. Someone pushed me down and I can't get back up. I hate this feeling. The feeling of worthlessness. I hate it so much I wish I would die. I feel totally violated and dehumanized. But I guess it's to be expected. He used me. But worst of all, I let him.

I never really understood him or knew what he was all about. I guess that's why I liked him so much. He always seemed so cool and collect. I do believe that I once may have even loved him. I don't now.

I bet by now you're wondering who I'm talking about. Well, it's pretty simple really. He's the Feline of Felonies; the Napoleon of Crime. He's the one I should have been watching out for, not wanting to meet. He's Macavity and he had been committing a series of crimes throughout London, England. One of them being me. 

Munkustrap would usually stop him before he hurt someone. But he was too late for me.

I remember when Asparagus (or Gus as we like to call him) used to come over. I was very young and Jemima wasn't even born. And when the kittens couldn't sleep, we'd go to Gus and he'd tell us a story. He'd tell us what ever we wanted to hear. A scary story, a happy or even a sad one. We all loved Gus and still do. But I remember when he'd tell us stories about Macavity. He was always the bad guy and got away with everything. He was my favorite and I was the only kitten who could sleep peacefully after the stories about Macavity. He was a mass murderer and I loved it…

~~`flashback`~~

It was a dark, foggy night and a few kittens were getting restless in a junkyard across the street. They had been sent to bed over an hour ago but had no luck sleeping. One of them perked their head up. She was an all white cat with pink ears and bright blue eyes.

The white kitten was named Victoria. She nudged the black and white cat next to her, "Pssst... Quaxso," She cooed, "Quaaaxsooo?"

Quaxso closed his eyes tight and rolled over, "What?" He hissed.

Victoria smiled playfully, "Are you sleeping?"

"Yes." Quaxso made fake snoring sounds.

"You sound like Old Deuteronomy!" Victoria laughed.

Just then a white cat with black patches strolled over, his eyes gleaming in the darkness, "Hey you guys, you comin.?"

Quaxso and Victoria looked up at the cat Alonzo quizzically, "Huh?" They said in unison. 

Alonzo sighed, "Bombalurina said Gus is back!"

Quaxso and Victoria cocked their heads at the name and darted pasted Alonzo who soon followed after realizing what happened.

An older black, gray and white cat sat upright in a clearing surrounded by a bunch of kittens. They were all waiting anxiously for the older cat to say something. A small orange and red cat sat in a corner.

"So," The elder began, "Before Old. D. comes over and sends you back to bed, what story do you want to hear tonight?"

The crowd erupted with cheers of what they wanted to hear and the elder cat shhhed them all. He waited in silence for a brief second then noticed the orange and red cat in the corner. He focused his gaze on her, "Demeter, what do you want to hear?"

The little kitten shrugged. She really wanted to hear a story about Macavity but she knew that his name was solemnly said around the junkyard, "Um, could you tell us a story about, um, Macavity?" Demeter bit her tongue.

There was a moment of silence before someone shouted, "Yeah! Let's hear about Macavity!" "Yeah! Let's hear it!" Someone else exclaimed. Pretty soon everyone was saying something about Macavity. 

Gus shhed everyone again and began his tale, "So, you want to hear about Macavity, eh? Well now, I just so happen to know about the time when he almost broke into the Queen's Parliament!"

A faint, 'ooooooo' sound could be heard from the kittens. Demeter sat upright, listening attentively to the story. She loved hearing about Macavity. She loved hearing about how he did this and that but was never caught at the scene of the crime. Demeter listened in awe until the story ended and Old Deuteronomy found them. He set the kittens back to bed and shot Gus a smile.

~~`end flashback`~~

I shook myself mentally and pushed the memory out of my head. Just thinking of a time when I was happy makes me sad. I can't remember what happiness felt like. But I know it felt good. Nothing feels good anymore. Nothing sounds good either. I guess that's why I stopped eating. Nothing tastes the same anymore.

Most of the cats that know about say I should be eating more. But just look at Quaxso, er, Mistoffelees. He hardly eats and no one bugs him about it. I don't know how he does it. It's a mystery, but then again, so is he.

I've also stopped sleeping. I'm always tired but can never sleep. Whenever I try sleeping, I lay down and just relax. I try not to think of anything but because I'm alone and not doing something, I start to think about him. About Macavity and what he did to me. I can't help it. Then I start to panic and get all shaky and I have to get up and do something so I can take my mind off him and drive the memory out of my head. I remember when no body knew that I wasn't sleeping or eating. I'd always just make something up like, 'I already ate' or 'I'm not hungry, I'll grab something later'. But then Alonzo found out.

I was sitting on a rocking chair in the junkyard not too long ago. I had been so lost in thought I didn't notice someone approaching me. It was early in the morning and most of the cats were asleep. Most of them anyway…

~~`flashback`~~

Alonzo sat patiently behind his friend, Demeter, waiting for her to acknowledge his existence. He sat for a few minutes before she sensed something and turned around. When she saw someone sitting close behind her she jumped, realizing who it was, "Alonzo!"

Alonzo smiled, "Hi."

"What are you…how did you…aren't you supposed to bee asleep?" Demeter breathed.

Alonzo raised an eyebrow, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Listen, Alonzo, I wasn't tired. I couldn't sleep so I came out here." Demeter lied. Inside her head she was screaming at herself, 'How dare you lie to him! He won't buy it. His older brother's Munkustrap and he's most likely the smartest one here!' Demeter silenced the voice, "Then why is he the one sleeping?" She mumbled to her counterpart.

"What?"

"I said I came out here for some fresh air. That's all."

Alonzo sighed, "Demeter, you've been out here all night."

"Are you saying that you've been spying on me?"

Alonzo didn't move, "Demeter…"

Demeter blinked, "Sorry."

"Demeter, you've been acting strange lately. Is there anything wrong?"

Demeter shook her head.

Alonzo looked her in the eye, "All right." He began to walk off but paused for a moment and looked back at Demeter, "If something's troubling you, I'd like you to tell someone if not me. You'd feel a lot better."

"Alonzo, I'm fine." She didn't expect the words to come out so harsh. 

And with that, Alonzo disappeared into the darkness.

"I hope."

~~`end flashback`~~

That day, Alonzo told Old Deuteronomy and soon most everyone knew. I don't blame Alonzo; in fact I'd do the same thing if my friend were acting unusual. Munkustrap never found out though. Thank god for that. We were dating once before and if thought that anything was wrong with me I don't know want he'd do. In fact, I remember that at the time, Munkustrap wasn't even in town. He was out by Lanchester. I think it had something to do with Macavity and I decided one day to find out. After all, I was the kitten who loved Macavity.

~~`flashback`~~ 

A red, orange and yellowish white cat peeped around the corner of a large gate. She easily slipped through and began to walk down the street. Even though this kitten was not aloud out of the junkyard after dark, she had a knack for disobeying orders. Just as Alonzo did following cats who disobeyed orders. He tried not to make a sound but sooner or later he gave away his position. 

Not too long after, Alonzo gave himself away by knocking a can over in an attempt to hide behind a couple of trashcans. But soon after Alonzo had somehow lost tract of Demeter. Alonzo had thought that he had lost her He searched frantically for her but didn't find a trace. Just then, something pounced on him and he was pinned to the ground. He looked up only to see Demeter, smiling triumphantly.

"Whatcha' doin'?" She teased, her eyes shinning despite the dark conditions. 

Alonzo flipped over and now Demeter was the one on the ground, "Nuttin' much…"

"Okay, okay, you caught me."

Alonzo let her up, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for Munkustrap. Why does he keep on disappearing? We should call him the Magical Mr. Munkustrap." Demeter laughed at herself.

Alonzo sighed, "First of all, Munku is the soon to be leader of the Jellicle Clan, he can take care of himself."

Demeter made a face.

"…And second of all, I shouldn't tell you this, but…"

"What?" She asked, wide eyed. 

"Buuut…"

"WHAT?!"

Alonzo laughed, "But Munku is off trying to find you know who."

"Macavity?"

"Yes, Macavity."

"But why?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried about the fiendish feline.

"Because Macavity's been a bad kitty. He's been braking in to all sorts of stores lately and so far Munku has been able to stop him. But Macavity's back at it again. And the way I see it, he doesn't stand a chance."

~~`end flashback`~~

I remember Munkustrap never lost a fight between Macavity and no matter what, Munkustrap would always stop him from committing whatever crime Macavity had up his sleeve. 

But if Munkustrap had known what Macavity would do to get him to stop interfering I don't think Munku would have even begun to fight. A few days later it happened. About a week alter, Alonzo found out that I wasn't eating or sleeping, then Old Deuteronomy found out too. But if any of them had noticed the wounds on my wrists and face, I don't know what they would do. I sometimes found myself in pain because the wounds felt like they were on fire. But no one knew were I had gotten them. The only cat that knew just was Mistoffelees but he figured it was from a leach or a gate or something like that. He'd never approach me or anything. I kind of wished he would.

Old Deuteronomy tried to talk to me about it but I didn't cooperate. I hardly talk now too. I'd rather die than tell some one what happened. Though I can remember it like yesterday. But maybe Alonzo was right. Maybe I would feel better if I told someone. No, I couldn't do it. Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up. I'd rather have my fur pulled out. If people knew about the incident no one would look at me the same way again. I wouldn't be able to handle the humility. But maybe I could tell someone. Just one cat that I know wouldn't tell anyone. Someone who understands me. I could tell my sister, Bombalurina, but she's not someone you'd want to keep a secret with. The next day the secret would be on the front page of the paper. She's not the quiet one. Maybe Jemima, but then again, she is very young and probably wouldn't be able to understand or help me. Then it came to me. I could tell some one. Someone who, like me, keeps secrets and not many cats know much about him. I had the perfect cat to tell.

I walked until I got to an old cabin in the woods. I prayed he was in there. I opened the door slightly and I was right. A small black and white cat lay on the floor, something hovering above it. The cat I went to was Mistoffelees and if I know anything about Mistoffelees it's that he has a small cabin in the woods that he goes too when he's practicing magic. Jemima told me…she has a nasty little habit of following people. Although sometimes it proves itself estimable, like now. I saw the thing that was hovering above it, it was a rock. Not a big rock but obviously Mistoffelees was using his powers to have it levitate. I didn't know he could do that. And that is precisely why I went to him. No one knows hardly anything about Mistoffelees. 

When he heard the door creak open the rock dropped to the ground next to him and he jumped up in a spit second. I barely saw him move. But when he saw who it was he relaxed. He sat down and cocked his head, "Demeter? How'd you find me?"

I shrugged, "Just a lucky guess."

He eyed me, "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth, about to say 'yes' but I quickly shut it again. I looked at Mistoffelees. I wondered if he could just read my mind so I wouldn't have to relive it. Maybe that's what he was doing right then and there. "No, I'm not. In fact that's why I came here. To talk to you about something." 

He nodded to say he understood so I walked inside the cabin and shut the door behind me.

"Okay, what's up?"

I looked down at the ground. I felt nervous. My legs were shaking and my stomach hurt but I had to tell Mistoffelees. If anyone would understand what happened it'd be him. But one thing was for sure; I wouldn't tell him that it was Macavity. That I couldn't bare it, "Mistoffelees, I want to tell you something that happened to me but I don't want you to tell anyone else, okay? It took everything I had just to come and approach you about it."

He looked at me with concern in his eyes, "Demeter, it's okay, I won't tell anyone."

I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I don't think I can pull through on that one. A tear fell down my face. I pushed myself just to get the first word out, "A little while ago, perhaps only a few weeks, I…I went out for a walk. My sisters were really bugging me that day so I took a walk. Just to get away from everything, you know?" I looked at Mistoffelees to see if he had noticed the tears in my eyes. I took a deep breath and continued on, " I was walking past Trafalger's Square when I…when…" I couldn't do it. My voice was choked up and I felt like I was going to die.

Mistoffelees urged me on but I couldn't look at him. The scene kept replaying over and over again in my mind. I closed my eyes tight in order to drive away the memory but it didn't work. I started to shake and I thought I heard Mistoffelees say something. But the memory wouldn't stop. I could hear myself screaming and Macavity's laughter. I felt him grab me and I ran. I ran out of the cabin and into the woods. I ran away from the cabin, away from Mistoffelees, away from everything. I stopped running at a large tree and just sank down next to it and cried. I couldn't handle it. I thought I would be able to tell somebody but I guess I couldn't. I was crying un controllably and with every breath it took I felt like I was hyperventilating. 

Before it knew it, Mistoffelees was next to me. I don't know how he caught up to me that quickly but…oh yeah…he can teleport. He didn't say anything, he waited for me to stop crying then said something.

"Demeter, if something is bothering you that badly you need to tell me what it is." He said patiently. "What happened at Trafalger's Square? I know it's hard but you need to tell me."

I could hardly hear him. I kept on hearing Macavity laughing. Laughing at me.

~~`flashback`~~ 

I was walking past Trafalger's Square when I heard something laughing. But then it stopped so I shrugged it off; figuring it was probably just my imagination. But then I heard it again. This time it sounded louder and darker. I looked around but no one was there. Not even the pigeons were on their usual perches either on the lion or the horse statues. The square was completely empty. But I could still hear the laughing, and then it just disappeared completely. I looked around quizzically but then sighed and just forgot about it. I leaned back up against one of the horse statues just to get a moments peace. But suddenly, something grabbed me from behind and pulled me to the ground. I looked up in horror only to see Macavity's face. I gasped and then everything when dark.

The next thing I knew I was in an old, dark, warehouse. It was almost pitch-black and I couldn't see very well. I tried to move but for some reason my arms wouldn't budge. I looked down and my hands were bound behind my back. I could barely sit up straight. Then I heard the laughing again. I jolted my head around the dark room, trying to make out a shapes and objects. Just then, Macavity sauntered up to me. The stripes in his fur looked like blood in the dark. His eyes were gleaming red and he looked like a lion with the mane. His face was masked by darkness. I could barely see him but I knew he was there. 

"Demeter, how are you?" The criminal said sarcastically. His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I remembered how I always used to love Macavity and ahd wanted to meet him so badly. I guess now I am.

A low growl escaped from my throat.

He looked at me, a smile playing on his lips. "Come now, no need to be upset."

"Where am I?" I demanded. I was determined not to show Macavity any fear, and that's what he wanted.

"It will all be explained soon enough."

"Why did you catnapp me?"

He looked at me with the sickening look that a fox would give to a rabbit before it eats it. 

"It's simple really..." 

With every word, he moved closer to me.

"You are a letter..."

I saw something glisten in the darkness.

"And I have a message..."

He slowly pulled something out from behind his back but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Tell the Cats…"

He grabbed me by the neck and held the object by my face. It was a dagger. I couldn't move. He was on top of me.

"Stop interfering."

I let out a yell of pain as the cold metal moved slowly over the side of my face. I felt pressure and then a chill went down my spine. The knife cut into my skin, I could feel it separating then rising. I felt the blood dripping down my fur. I tried to yell for help but the next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. Everything around him went black. I started to feel limp, as if he was controlling me. I trying to move but my arms were bound behind my back. I couldn't get up. I could barely breathe. I couldn't do anything. He wouldn't let me. I struggled to break free of his grasp but he just held tighter. I couldn't get off the ground. I couldn't move him. I couldn't move anything. It was like I was being hypnotized. I couldn't move. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be back in the junkyard with Jemima and Bombalurina. I wanted to be laughing and talking along with all the other cats. I wanted to be staring at Rum Tum Tugger from a distance, praying he wouldn't notice, with Jemima and Etcetera. I But most of all, I didn't want to be here.

Macavity pushed me against the wall and the ropes chafed at my skin. They were wearing away. Then I saw the knife. I slammed my body against his as hard as I could. It only made him stumble back a little but that was all I needed. I broke free of the ropes and grabbed the knife. But my wrists began to feel as if they were on fire. I looked down and the impact from breaking the ropes and left them bleeding freely. I stared in shock and dropped the knife just as Macavity lunged on me. He grabbed my arms and pressed me back against the wall. I drew my knee up and slammed him in the chest. He fell backwards but immediately grabbed the knife and pinned me down to the ground. 

Macavity pulled out the knife and put it up against my neck. I stopped moving and looked at him in fear. I was breathing heavily and I could feel my heart throbbing through my head. I stared at the cat in disbelief as he got up off of me; but I remained still. His piercing red eyes shot a glance at me then he dropped the knife. I watched it fall as if in slow motion. I was waiting for Macavity to attack me again but he didn't. Out of nowhere I felt the wind being knocked out of me. Macavity pulled me up to my feet and threw me towards the window. He screamed at me to get out before he'd kill me. I stared at him for a second and ran. I ran like Hell. My wrists were aching but I didn't care. I ran my heart out and then collapsed on the ground. I was back in Trafalger's Square. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I started to get shaky and everything was getting dark. I was in complete shock. I couldn't move. I could still feel Macavity's body pressed against mine. I started to cry and I just lay there. Tears were streaming out of my eyes and my breaths were getting heavy. Every time I breathed in I cried harder. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. Nothing made sense anymore. Why did he do that to me? Why me? Was I really just at the wrong place at the wrong time? It didn't matter. I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't trust anyone.

~~`end flashback`~~

The next thing I knew, I felt Mistoffelees shaking me. I thought I felt the cuts on my wrist and the wound on my face so I jumped back. He looked at me in disbelief. He just stared at me, first looking at the cut on my face then to the wounds on my wrists, "Demeter…you…"

I wiped the tears from my face and tried to breathe normally, "You read my thoughts, didn't you?"

He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off me, "I'm sorry Demeter, but I had to."

I gave a weak smile but let it fall, "I was kinda hoping you would. I didn't want to tell anyone so…"

"So you came to me?"

I nodded once more. All of the sudden I felt better. I felt like I lighter. I didn't concentrate on the memory so hard. I guess Alonzo was right. But Mistoffelees still wanted to know more.

"So, when he said 'stop interfering' he meant Munkustrap?"

I nodded again.

Mistoffelees looked down at the floor, "Demeter…I'm sorry."

I walked up to him and put my head on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. I was my own. I let him."

"No, it was nobody's fault besides Macavity. He's sick and twisted." Mistoffelees pulled away and looked me in the eye. "He attacked you, do you know that? He attacked you and cats either fight or defend when under attack. It's almost second nature. But you couldn't do anything about it. He had the advantage because you were tied up. It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's but Macavity."

I finally was able to return his gaze. I felt a lot better now that someone knew. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if Old Deuteronomy knew. Maybe he could actually do something about Macavity.

Just then, Mistoffelees tensed up. He ears and whiskers pulled back almost immediately. 

I looked at him quizzically, "Misto…?"

"Shh…" He whispered. 

Mistoffelees got down and gestured for me to do the same. I got down next to him and he leaped into the bushes in front of us. I heard a hiss and Mistoffelees lunged back out, stifling a laugh. 

I ran up to him, "What?" "

Mistoffelees looked at me.

"What?!" I asked impatiently. 

Just then, Munkustrap came out of the bushes as well, only he looked like he had fallen into a dirt pit. I tried not to laugh, but then I realized, I was laughing. Mistoffelees looked at me. A smile crept across my face. 

Munkustrap looked at us both half irritably and half quizzically, "What are you guys doing out here?" He asked, brushing some leaves out of his fur.

Mistoffelees looked at me then stepped forward, "We were just talking."

Munkustrap eyed us both, "Okay, Old Deuteronomy was getting worried, that's all. He kind of expected you to be in the junkyard."

"Why?" I asked him.

Munkustrap sighed, "I told you guys before, Gus is back in town! He's coming over tonight!"

"So he's here right now?" Mistoffelees asked.

"No, but by the time we get there he will be, c'mon!" Munkustrap and Mistoffelees began to walk off but I didn't budge.

"Listen, Munkustrap, I know the way back from here, if it's okay with you can I take a walk and meet up with you guys later?"

Mistoffelees looked at me with concern, "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded and the two cats looked at each other and shrugged.

"But be back soon, okay?" Munkustrap added and him and Mistoffelees walked off towards the junkyard.

Mistoffelees shot me a glance but then disappeared with Munkustrap.

I smiled at him. Telling someone really does help. I feel much better.

I took the long way back to the junkyard, through Covent Gardens. It was getting darker and darker after each step I took but I didn't care. I'd stay out there all night if I wanted to. Finally my mind was clear. The memory wasn't lingering, but I knew I'd never be completely rid of it.

It was when I was passing by the lake that I heard something rustling in the trees. At first I thought it was just the wind but when it became more consistent I began to think it was Alonzo or Munkustrap playing a joke me. But Munkustrap was with Mistoffelees and after what had just happened Misto would never let Munkustrap do something like this. And what motive would drive Alonzo to come all the way out here just to freak me out? I don't even think anyone knew where I was at the time. Which was not to good on my part.

I began to walk faster and when the noise didn't stop I began to run. But that didn't stop the noise. It just grew louder and louder. My heart started getting faster. I was getting panicky again. Then I heard the laugh. I screamed and ran as fast as I could. I ran past the trees, past the gardens, past the lake and finally stopped when I got to the rose gardens. Then I heard nothing.

Then, out of no where, he came. He came and lunged on me and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't move again. The memory was all coming back to me. There he was. Macavity. Hovering above me like a vulture circling its prey. He pushes my arms against my body so I couldn't move and he drew closer to me. He thought he had his element. But not this time. Like Mistoffelees said, 'Cats either fight or defend when under attack. It's almost second nature. But you couldn't do anything about it. He had the advantage because you were tied up.' But not this time. My first reaction would be to fight and this time I'm not tied up. I pulled my knees up to my body and slammed them against his chest. I flipped over and had Macavity down to the ground. He trashed but I kept him down. I had him pinned for a whole two seconds but then he grabbed my arms and threw me against a tree. He flipped back up but I slid down away form the tree just before he jumped at it. He slammed into the tree expecting me to be there but I was right behind him. He turned and his eyes were still glowing red. Which means he's either pissed or curious. You can guess on that one.

He spun around and pulled me down but this time he caught me by surprise and pinned my wrists to the ground. I couldn't move. He looked down at me, his chest moving up and down. At least I gave him a workout. "You didn't deliver my message."

"Yeah… well how about that. Didn't give me …much of a choice now did you?" I said in between breaths. Macavity had a much better way of maintaining his breathing. Maybe that's why he can always beat Munkustrap in a fight.

He hissed in annoyance, "Ya know, I never planned on hurting you…"

"Could have fooled me." I turned my head so I wouldn't have to look at him.

He laughed silently to himself, "Take advantage of the moment Demeter." He said smoothly, "But no, seriously, I never did plan on harming you. But the keyword there is _did_."

I turned my head and stared at him.

"This time you really pissed me off so now I'd like to call this revenge."

Macavity whipped out the knife again and put it under my neck. I was just about to yell out for help but there was no body there. Then I decided not to yell; not to fight. I knew what Macavity wanted and I wasn't going to give it to him. He wanted fear, and I had plenty. But the keyword there was _had_.

"Go ahead. Slit my throat. Kill me if you dare."

"What?"

"I said kill me. Go on. I mean, you should have no problem, right? I'm sure you do this all the time."

He eyed me suspiciously.

"Go on all ready! Run me through!" I took advantage of the moment of confusion and spun around and grabbed the knife. Macavity fell backwards under the tree, next to the water and I lunged at him. I stood above him, the knife in my hands. I held it over my head, really to bring it down on Macavity at any given moment. 

Macavity stared at me in disbelief, "How'd you…"

"Take advantage of the moment Mac,"

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Wouldn't I? I mean, all you've ever done to me is really nothing. You tried to kill my friends and family, you catnapped Old Deuteronomy, you raped me and fucking tried to kill me! You don't think I'm gunna kill you?!" Macavity stared at me and I dropped the knife, "But I'm not like you Macavity! You're a snake in the grass and I don't kill others!"

Macavity went to reach for the knife but I kicked it into the water.

"Leave me and the Jellicles ALONE!" I screamed and ran off into he darkness and all Macavity could do was stare.

The second I kicked that knife into the lake I ran. I ran away from Macavity and away from the memory. But I couldn't help but smile. For the first time in what seemed like ages I was able to smile! I kept on replaying the scene in my head and I loved every second of it. I won! I smiled and ran back to the junkyard. I finally won! I couldn't wait to see the look on Mistoffelees' face when I tell him I went up against Macavity and won! It was too good to be true. I felt the wind rush though my face and I had never been happier.

When I got back to the junkyard, everyone was crowded around Gus. He saw and everyone turned around. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I looked like a mess. Mistoffelees looked up at me and I smiled.

"Demeter," Gus said, "Good to see you again."

I nodded back and took a seat next to Mistoffelees and Munkustrap.

"Are you all right?" Mistoffelees asked me.

I smiled, "Never been better."

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked.

Misto looked at me and I knew what he was thinking.

'You don't have to tell him.' He thought.

But I looked at Munkustrap in the eyes, "I'll tell you all about it later."

Mistoffelees smiled and we focused our gaze up at Gus. I'd tell Munkustrap all about what happened, along with Alonzo and Old Deuteronomy if I wanted. After all, I wasn't afraid anymore. I would tell them everything.

The End

Yes, that was the whole story. I didn't put it into a bunch of chapters because they would be too short and I couldn't find any good places to separate them. This was my first fanfic and not all of them will be just one chapter. I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story If I get enough reviewers. Thanks for reading. Please R&R. 


End file.
